Marriage is a Sacred Thing
Kennedy and Dieveon get married. Plot It's Friday and Dieveon is at his bachelor party with Jaylin Boatman, Jalen, Jalen Dubs, Jabari, Charles, Mace, and Bitch Puddin', while Kennedy is at her bachelorette party with the rest of the B. Brothers and the female Kahns. She also invites the female Flames. Dieveon and his friends go to a Perras de Las strip club and party. Jaylin gets drunk and gets naked with a speedo on and dances with the strippers, while Dieveon throws dollars at the other strippers. Knowing Ro Ro, he has to see Jaylin so he goes into his invisible soul-self and takes pictures of Jaylin as he can't resist. Jaylin gets even more drunk and gets completely naked. Again, Ro Ro can't resist and takes more pictures. This time, he post them on "Instahoe", like Instagram, but for hoes, like Chica. Ro Ro flies away to Kahn Palace and uploads the pictures to his Potalputer and goes to Kennedy's bachelorette party. At the party, Kennedy and her friends are having the time of their lives. Rochelle makes a toast to Kennedy and her soon-to-be husband. They drink and have fun. It's 12:06 AM when Kennedy's party is dispersed by the police and the Kahns that were at the party go home. Ro Ro stays up with Anaya as they have to make sure everything about the wedding is perfect. Jalen drops his phone by Ro Ro's door and it buzzes. Ro Ro picks it up and goes through the pictures. Ro Ro sees pictures of the bachelor party of Jalen and Jaylin kissing and drinking and a video of them making out. Ro Ro gets pissed off and tells Anaya this. "You on your own for now bitch! I gotta go suck a dick and take this phone while J.B.'s still drunk!" Ro Ro teleports to Jaylin's house who is still hungover. Ro Ro asks Jaylin if he can have sex with him and a drunk Jaylin says yes. Ro Ro exclaims in delight and he and Jaylin make out. Using Jalen's phone, Ro Ro texts his own phone which is still in his room by Anaya. Anaya looks at the text messages and screams and passes out. The day of the wedding is here and everyone's getting over their hangover. Jaylin turns around in his bed to see curly and wavy hair thinking he took home a stripper from the strip club. When Ro Ro turns and reveals that it's him Jaylin screams and jumps out of the bed. He asks what he did last night and Ro Ro's reply is "Me". Ro Ro gets out of the bed, does a "Wonder Woman Spin" (which changes him into his clothes), kisses Jaylin on the lips and flies home. Everyone meets at the Cloud City chapel for Kennedy and Dieveon's wedding. Kennedy and Dieveon's vows are as seen. * "Our love, is more eternal than Jaylin B. and Ro Ro's one-night stand (Ro Ro smirks in the background and Jaylin does a desperate moan). I will forever love you, cherish you, and believe in you. I am happy, that I can be 'Kennedy Perfect-Richardson today!" - Kennedy * "I never liked you, before Jake helped me realize I did. Our time together will be the time of my life. I am happy, I have found someone as beautiful, intelligent (Jabari smirks and quotes "Like hell she is!"), and thoughtful as you. I love you Kennedy, and I'm happy I get to touch an ass for the rest of my life!" - Dieveon. The pastor (Shao Kahn) tells Dieveon he can kiss the bipolar bride and the two lovers rush out the chapel with Kennedy in Dieveon's arms. The two get in there limo and ride into the sunset!